


Kitty Savior (Muse Babies AU)

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, Muse Babies, Nishikino-Hoshizora Mika, Nishikino-Hoshizora Miki, Other, Sonoda Hideki, Toujou Hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked cats–a lot. It was one of the reasons she visited Maki-oneechan’s house so often; they have beautiful cats. So seeing a cat stuck in a tree just didn’t sit right with her. Of course she’s going to help it. She just wasn’t expecting the end result to happen, but, really, she isn’t complaining in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Savior (Muse Babies AU)

**Author's Note:**

> (Posting the A/N that I posted on the tumblr version) I should be working on the second chapter for Parents? What? but, no, I just had to look at my dashboard and see skiretehfox little AU. I swear, after I saw that, I couldn’t stop thinking about it for the next few days. I spent three days writing in my journal about these dorky babies and, somehow, I ended up shipping Yuki with Hideki…? I’m not even going to question it anymore. And don’t ask me how I came up with this idea, because I have no clue either. I will assume it was because Yuki likes cats, and I like the idea of her rescuing a cat, but somehow needed to be rescued at the same time and the only one near her that could help her was Hideki??? Yeah–that might be it. ENJOY! *cries and laughs* Will I be writing more about these dorky babies… yes. (First time posting something on this site and tags are hard apparently; someone help me x'D.)

When her parents suggested the family get-together idea, she and Onee-chan were obviously excited to do that. They never did have time to spend as a family, considering school for her and Onee-chan, as well as her ballet recitals; their parents working every now and then was something that stopped them from doing some family bonding, as well (but not by much). This was the type of break the family needed, and she was happy at how her parents seemed to understand that.

“We’re also going to invite Maki-oneechan and Rin-oneechan and their kids, as well as the Sonodas, if that’s alright with you.”

And it was. Onee-chan was even more hyped up about this get-together now that she knew that her rival was going to be there, as well as the twins–the three of them can get away with so many things, and bothering the Sonoda heir seemed to be one of the things they were good at as a collective group (it was more destructive than when they were doing it by themselves, she thought with amusement). 

She saw no harm in it. She was fine with Mika and Miki–they were her close friends, and they were always funny and nice to be around; they were like her Onee-chan in that regard. Although, she was a little tired of how they acted as her bodyguards half of the time; she knew it was her Papachika that put them up to it, but they were endearing and they never made anything boring. She’ll give them that much credit there.

Hideki-san was one of the ones she didn’t know all that well. She was older than her–the same age as Onee-chan. She was a master at kendo, like her mother, and she seemed to have an eye when it came to fashion (though Hideki-san didn’t seem to follow any of that, throwing on clothes that seemed to fit and the like); she had once told her to wear something to bring out her eyes more and when she had followed the older girl’s advice, Papachika had to fend away a couple of suitors while being held back by mama. She was one of the few that can match Onee-chan in any type of games and sports. She was serious, and didn’t joke around as much as the twins or Onee-chan, and she took everything that was given to her with a sense of duty, whether it was chores or something mundane as homework. Even with that, she was kind and surprisingly gentle when the situation called for it, and she was always willing to help.

…She hoped her knowledge of the older girl will improve during this get-together. They had met only a few selective of times, but hadn’t spent any time together; her ballet recitals always clashed during some of Hideki-san’s practices, and whenever one of them was free, something else would come up. She was secretly jealous of the fact that Onee-chan and the Sonoda heir go to the same school, and how easy it was for the twins to push caution out the window when it came to making new friends.

(Though, they do get to hang out a lot because of Onee-chan and the twins, she still wanted to get to know the older girl one-on-one. She liked to think she was the person that Hideki-san would like to go to when it comes to getting away from the three energetic ones.)

She also wanted to fix one thing when it came to the blue-haired girl during this get-together, as well…

“Yuki-sama? Are you feeling alright?”

…And that was what she called her.

She didn’t know when the blue-haired girl started calling her that, but she had to guess that it was probably because of the way Papachika acted around her and how she was very protective of her. It might also stem from the fact that Hideki-san was taught the traditional ways and was sort of raised as a boy than a girl…

“I’m fine, Hideki-san. Are you feeling alright?” she asked, turning her attention from watching Onee-chan racing the twins from one side of the park to the other to face the light blue-gray-haired girl. She was wearing a short sleeved, hoodie jacket, gray shorts, and blue-and-white sneakers. Yuki had always found the little tuft of hair on the older girl’s head to be very adorable, even when she had her serious face on all the time.

Hideki-san nodded, placing her hands into the pockets of her jacket, then turning her golden gaze towards the three running and tackling each other around the park with untapped energy. “…A little tired,” she said.

She finally noticed the little beads of sweat on the older girl’s face and she smiled. “Onee-chan running you ragged already?” she questioned, amused.

Hideki-san grunted, “A bit. But the twins are also to blame for most of it.” She took a hand out of her pocket to rub at her shoulder, wincing. “Miki’s tackles are something you don’t want to feel, including when they get a running start.”

She raised a hand to stifle her giggles.

“That reminds me,” the blue-gray-haired girl continued, turning her gaze from the three falling to the ground (no thanks to the tackle that Miki delivered after getting a running start) to the younger Ayase, curiosity glowing in her eyes, “are the adults done yet?”

Yuki hummed, turning her head to the side to see the adults waiting in line by the crepe store. Kotori-san was talking with mama, while Umi-san, Papachika, Maki-neechan, and Rin-neechan were conversing about something or other. From the looks of it, it seemed like Kotori-san and mama were the ones paying attention to the line, as the others were too caught up in whatever conversation they were in. She turned back towards the older girl and shook her head.

Hideki-san sighed, before sitting down at the table that they had earlier claimed. She raised an arm to wipe off the sweat that was rolling down her chin and she leaned back against the chair, rolling her shoulders.

“Taking a nap?” she asked, head tilting to the side, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

The older girl hummed, and Yuki would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy that sound. Hideki-san had a deeper voice than the others, and the purple-haired girl loved listening to the older girl speak sometimes. She wondered what the blue-gray-haired girl would sound like if she was singing…

“Mrrrow…!”

Blinking, she straightened up, turning her gaze towards the tree that was a few feet away. She stared at the tree for a few moments, before letting them raise towards the branches. 

A tiny gray cat was sitting on the branch, its amber eyes staring down at her with almost a pleading tint to them. It meowed once more, sounding desperate. 

Yuki didn’t even think about what she was doing–it was a cat stuck in a tree, and that was something she could not stand. She stood up and walked over to the tree, suddenly thankful that she had went with Onee-chan and the twins that one time when they decided to climb trees. This time, however, she was wearing a miniskirt and a blue blouse, instead of shorts and a t-shirt. She silently hoped that they didn’t get dirty, as she began scaling the tree. (She was thankful that she was wearing sneakers, at least.)

“Y-Yuki-sama…!”

“It’s alright, Hideki-san, I should be fine,” she assured the older girl, turning her head to the side to stare down at her, smiling reassuringly. That didn’t seem to calm Hideki-san down, however, she did seem to relax slightly in her stance. Yuki wondered when the blue-gray-haired girl got out of her seat, and deducted it was when she stood up and walked straight towards the tree. 

She glanced over towards the cat, seeing it staring at her, meowing at her. She smiled at it. “It’s alright,” she said soothingly, as she finally reached the branch that the kitten was on. She placed a hand on the branch, lightly pushing on it to test its strength. Deeming that it was strong enough to hold her weight, she began crawling over towards the kitten. “I’ll get you down, okay?”

The kitten meowed, turning around carefully and slowly starting to approach her. It seemed to have sensed that she was here to help it, and the purple-haired girl can’t help the smile that was widening on her face. Rin-oneechan did say she had an aura that just screamed she was a saint of some sorts, and she was happy to see that the orange-haired woman was right.

She held out her hands and, when the kitten was close enough, she scooped it up in her arms and held it close to her. She pressed her lips gently on its head, before petting it softly.

“See,” she whispered gently, “you’re safe.”

_SNAP!_

Her eyes widen, and she turned her attention towards where the branch connected to the trunk.  _Oh, no._  She didn’t have enough time to reach the trunk, before the branch snapped and she fell; she clutched the kitten close to her and hoped that she could protect it from the fall.

* * *

“Gotcha!” Miki exclaimed, leaping into the air and tackling their twin to the ground. Mika yelped as they fell, but not before grabbing the end of Hoshi’s jacket. If they were going down, they were taking her with them.

“OWCH!”

Miki laughed as they sat up, hand resting on their twin’s back; a cat-like grin was on their face, their golden eyes glowing with excitement. They were like a copy of their cat-like mother, Rin.

“Traitor,” Hoshi grumbled, pushing herself up into a sitting position as she rubbed her arm, the place that she landed on when she fell. She winced. That’s definitely going to leave a bruise.

Mika grinned as they got up to a sitting position, shaking their head. “It was your fault for trying to ditch me, Shi,” they said, purple eyes gleaming as they raised a hand to slap it against Hoshi’s arm.

She gave the ginger a hard glare at that. Mika just laughed.

“Oh! There’s Hide!” 

Hoshi looked over at Miki, then glanced over at where the golden-eyed ginger was pointing. Hideki was standing at the table that Yuki was sitting, the both of them talking, though it seemed Hideki was rubbing at her shoulder. Hoshi couldn’t help but grin at that. She wasn’t the only one that was going to be getting a bruise.

“Why don’t we go see what they’re talking about?”

She tuned back into the conversation and turned to the purple-eyed ginger, blinking. A devious grin appeared on her face as she thought of something. “Instead of doing that, let’s find something to put down Hideki’s shirt.” she suggested.

“Oh! Like that one time where we put ice cubs down?” Miki asked, eyes glowing with barely suppressed excitement as they bounced to their feet, already whipping their head to look for something.

“I was thinking of putting some leaves down. Make her think there’s bugs going down it,” Hoshi said as she got to her feet, dusting her shorts.

“How about pebbles?” Mika suggested, already picking up off the ground.

Hoshi shrugged. “Sure. Why not?” She and Miki began their task of helping Mika pick up the pebbles, as well as picking up some leaves. They rubbed the pebbles on their shirts, as well as dusting the leaves off on their shorts. Wouldn’t want to have Kotori-neechan get mad at them for dirtying up the clothes, after all.

They spent a few minutes looking for pebbles and leaves, before they were happy with what they had. “Alright!” Hoshi grinned, nodding to the twins. They turned to walk back, only to drop everything they had worked so hard into collecting and breaking into a sprint towards a tree where a certain Ayase was at.

“YUKI!”

* * *

“Ah. The line’s really long, isn’t it,” Nozomi mused, her gaze flickering from the people in front of them to the ashen-gray-haired woman beside her. Kotori smiled and nodded her agreement.

“But it gives the kids time to spend playing together,” she said, amber eyes turning over towards the park, where their children were at. Eli, who overheard the two from her conversation with Maki, nodded.

“Hoshi has too much energy,” she said, a smile on her face.

Maki rolled her eyes. “You think she’s bad?” She pointed at her wife, who was grinning widely, eyes gleaming with amusement. “Just live with her and those two rascals.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way, hm, Maki-chan?” Nozomi pointed out, a mischievous look on her face.

“Nozomi!”

“And Rin wouldn’t have it any other way, either, nya~!” the ginger-haired woman exclaimed, scooping her wife up in her arms and twirling her around, laughing. 

“Rin! Put me down!”

“No way! It’s been so long since I’ve got to do this, nya~!”

Eli chuckled, then turned to Umi, who was watching the entire thing with amusement. “How’s Hideki’s training going,” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

“Fine,” the blue-haired woman responded, “she’s learning a lot quicker than I anticipated. If she can keep doing what she’s doing, she’ll be done by the time she enters university.”

The blonde hummed. “I wonder where she gets the resolve.” Her eyes glowed with amusement, as they went from the blue-haired woman to her wife after a few moments, specifically the pregnant stomach.

She could hear Umi chuckle and felt her pat her shoulder. “It’s probably that,” she agreed. And when Eli turned to look back at the younger woman, she could see the affection in those brown orbs. “Or might be that she needs to be resilient when it comes to your daughter and Rin’s little copies.”

“Hey!” 

Kotori, Nozomi, and even Maki laughed at that, while Rin pouted at Umi, and Eli wrapped an arm around the blue-haired woman’s shoulders, rubbing her fist against her head.

“Next!”

“Ah. That’s us.” 

It didn’t take them long to buy their crepes and walk back towards the park, to where Yuki was sitting at the table they had picked.

…Or, she had been, if it wasn’t for the bad timing of the parents.

“YUKI!” Eli became a blonde blur, hurrying towards the tree, while the rest of the adults were still trying to process what was happening. It didn’t take long, as they followed.

* * *

She was expecting to hit the ground. At the very least, the grass could probably break her fall a little–tiny–bit. She was expecting to feel some stinging pain on her back, and probably head, and was (maybe) expecting to black out if she hit her head in just the right way.

…What she wasn’t expecting were strong arms catching her and bringing her closer to a warm body.

“Yuki!”

Two voices: Papachika and Onee-chan. But they sounded far away. 

_Then…who caught me…_

“Yuki-sama. Are you alright?”

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking. Golden eyes and a worried face. Light blue-gray hair. A tuft of hair on the head. _Kitty ears._

…Wait…. Kitty ears…? She blinked a few more times. The kitten that she had saved from the tree was resting its head and forepaws on light blue-gray hair, its chin resting right on the tuft of hair on the older girl’s head. Its amber eyes were staring at her. 

When did she let go of it? Maybe…did she accidentally lose her grip when she closed her eyes? Or did it wriggle its way out of her arms?

“Yuki-sama?”

She blinked, turning her gaze from the cat’s amber eyes, to the older girl’s amber ones. “I…I’m fine,” she whispered, feeling her heart thud loudly against her chest at the intense look the Sonoda heir was giving her. Why was her heart beating this restlessly? Her eyes went from Hideki-san’s face back to the cat when the cat’s ears twitched.

…That was strangely adorable, considering if it was just the light blue-gray-haired girl with those ears…maybe if they were the same color as her hair…

“Are you sure?” She heard the older girl ask. She glanced back down at her and nodded slowly, mind still reeling at her thoughts, heart still beating harshly in her chest.

“Yes; I’m fine. Th-thank you…for catching me…” 

Maybe the heat coming from her was actually coming from Hideki-san. But, then, why was her face so warm…? She wasn’t resting it against the older girl’s shoulder. However, that does sound…enticing in a way…

“You’re welcome. As long as you’re not hurt, that’s all that mattered.”

Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. Her heart was skipping its normal beats, and her stomach was doing twists and flops. Oh, no. Please tell her she isn’t…

“Yuki!”

“Yuki–are you alright?!”

She raised her head and peered over Hideki-san’s shoulder to see the adults running over, then she turned to see Onee-chan and the twins coming over, as well. She nodded, even if they could or couldn’t see her.

“D-do you want me to put you down?”

Yuki looked at Hideki-san for a few moments, then back up at the cat that was still staring at her, this time with its head tilted to the side. She glanced back at the older girl and nodded.

Once Hideki-san placed her on her feet, she was barreled into a bear hug by two blondes.

“Thank goodness you’re alright!”

“P-Papachika…! O-Onee-chan…! C-can’t….breathe…!”

Almost instantly the two of them let her go; she stood there, taking in much needed air, before looking up at her mothers and Onee-chan. She smiled. “I’m fine,” she assured, placing a hand on Onee-chan’s arm and smiling up at her mothers.

Mama didn’t seem as worried as Papachika was. “It was a good thing Hideki-chan was nearby to catch you,” she said.

She nodded in agreement, before her eyes widen. She quickly turned to Hideki-san–before raising a hand to her mouth to stop the giggles that was sure to surface.

The light blue-gray-haired girl was standing by her parents, holding the gray kitten in her hands as the two of them stared at each other; every time Hideki-san moved her head to one side, the kitten followed. She wasn’t the only one trying to stifle her amusement; Kotori-san was leaning against Umi-san, burying her face against the blue-haired woman’s shoulder, her own shoulders shaking, while the twins were doubled over in laughter alongside Rin-oneechan. Maki-oneechan looked puzzled, but, otherwise, amused.

“Oi–Hideki! You’re supposed to pet it, not stare at it!” she heard her sister shouting beside her, even though she didn’t need to.

Hideki-san’s eyes narrowed and, amusingly, so did the kitten’s.

“Shut up, Hoshi.” The older girl continued to stare at the kitten, before turning to look at her; she was certain her face was warming up again, after it was done cooling. “Yuki-sama. This was the cat you were trying to get out of the tree, wasn’t it?”

She didn’t hesitate when she nodded, her mind trying to tell her heart to calm down, her willpower trying to keep her face from burning when it wasn’t at all that hot out.

That seemed to be all that Hideki-san needed, it seemed. She walked over to her and held the feline towards her; the cat meowed, blinking up at her.

“Here.”

She blinked at the cat, then looked up at Hideki-san, who was staring at her with slight puzzlement on her expression. Did she…did she look hesitant…?

“I… Y-you like cats…right…?”

…Oh… Oh, no. Her heart was beating even faster against her chest and she knew for a fact that her face was burning–there was no point in denying, or hiding that fact now.  _She…she really was hesitant…!_

“Y-yes.” she said, raising her hands up and gently grasping the kitten’s small form. Her fingers brushed Hideki-san’s and she swore she felt some type of electric shock spark through her when that happened. She held the cat close to her, smiling gently at it as it began to purr, rubbing its head against her chest. It was simply adorable.

“Hm… Maybe we should keep him.”

She stiffened in shock and raised her eyes up at her mama, who was smiling at her with a certain look in her eyes. Papachika narrowed her eyes and stared at mama with a suspicious glance. Was…was there something wrong with keeping the cat?

“Nozomi…” The warning tone Papachika used confused her even more.

“He seems attached to Yuki, Elicchi.”

She glanced down at the kitten, who was still purring and rubbing his face against her chest. She hadn’t even realized she was petting him until she had looked at him, seeing her fingers thread through surprisingly soft fur.

“That’d be a great idea!”

She jumped at feeling two arms on her shoulders; she looked up between the twins, seeing them grinning and staring at her and the cat with their normal energetic looks.

“And we can help Yuki-chan take care of him!” Mika continued, raising a hand and placing it on the kitten’s head.

It was an instant reaction.

Almost as soon as Mika’s hand was a centimeter from the cat’s head, the cat pulled back and hissed, ears flattening and fangs bared.

“Whoa!” Mika retracted their hand to their side, while Miki snickered.

“I guess it just doesn’t like you,” they said, raising their hand towards the cat, only to get the same reaction. 

“Or you,” Mika countered, grinning.

“It’s probably because you two scared him,” Onee-chan said and Yuki looked up at the blonde, as she came closer. The cat hissed at her, even though she hadn’t come close to him.

“It’s probably because you scared him,” the twins echoed, snickering.

“Can it.”

The two continued to laugh and she felt lightly already at the usual banter and the way the twins can just…make things seem brighter in a way. The heat in her cheeks was leaving finally and she was happy no one said anything about it. Though, she was confused as to why the kitten seemed only to like her and none of the others. She thought that he would like Mika and Miki–they do have a lot of cats, and they were sort of considered cat-like, like Rin-oneechan. She knew he would take some getting used to to Onee-chan, but…that was the reaction of a cat that was definitely not going to get along with someone he hated.

“My, he seems to not like any of the other kids.”

She nodded her head in agreement with Kotori-san. He seemed perfectly content with being in her arms, and he also didn’t seem to have a problem with Hideki-san when she was holding him.

…Wait…

“He seems fine with Yuki and Hideki.”

Hearing Maki-oneechan’s voice say the words that were circling her head didn’t surprise her in the least. She looked up from the kitten towards Hideki, who…

Oh.  _Oh._

Her heart was beating furiously in her chest again, and the blush she thought she finally got rid of appeared once more, but in full force. Hideki-san…she was sporting a small pink against her cheeks, as well, as she stared at the kitten in her arms, who was still purring against her chest, rubbing his face against it and pawing it.

“Alright, alright.” She turned to Papachika, who was rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. Mama stood next to her, looking triumph; the twins were high-fiving Onee-chan. Maki-oneechan was rubbing her temples, sighing, while Rin-oneechan gave a strong pat against Papachika’s shoulder. “We’ll keep him.”

Yuki felt her heart lift at that, and a smile appeared on her face.

“However!”

She deflated slightly, a small pout forming on her lips.

“Yuki’s going to name him.”

All eyes turned to her and she stiffened. “H-huh?” she gasped, clutching the kitten in her arms a tightly, but not too tightly to choke or hurt him.

“Oh, oh–can we–”

“No.” And Papachika gave Mika a small pat on the head. 

“Seems fair,” Mama chirped, her green eyes glowing with amusement and she swore she could see some hidden meaning in those eyes when they looked over at her. She forgot that mama was very good at seeing things no one else could very much predict. She swallowed, then looked at the kitten in her arms. It stared up at her, head tilted, and worry on his expression.

Papachika didn’t want anyone to help her when it came to giving the kitten a name, and she knew that it was her way of saying that she has to take care of it. She will gladly take her parent’s challenge.

She glanced over at the Sonoda’s as subtly as she could, but, judging by the way Umi-san and Kotori-san smiled, it probably was as subtle as she first thought. She glanced at their daughter, who was still staring at the kitten, her blush gone and a curious shine in her amber eyes. It seemed she could feel her staring at her, though, for the light blue-gray-haired girl raised her gaze from the kitten to her and Yuki could feel her heart beat fast and her face heat up again. But then she saw it: the worried look, the slight tilt of her head to the side, amber eyes staring intently at her.

Oh…

…She glanced back down at the kitten and the words left her mouth before she could stop them.

“Yudeki.”

* * *

“See ya!” Onee-chan shouted, waving.

The twins waved as well, as Maki-oneechan and Rin-oneechan said goodbye before leaving. The Nishikino-Hoshizora family had to leave first, since Maki-oneechan had to wake up early for her job at the hospital. Today was one of her days off.

She gave a small wave to the family, before turning to the kitten in her arms, who was proudly sporting a blue collar with a yellow tag. He meowed as he realized he was being stared at by his owner and she smiled, lowering her face down so she could rub her nose against the kitten’s. He purred, then whined when she pulled back. She giggled, thinking he was more like a dog than a cat, but she still loved him.

“Getting along already?”

She nodded, turning towards Onee-chan with a smile. “Yes!”

Onee-chan huffed, though it was playful. “Wish I could hold him.” she grumbled, though her green eyes were glowing with humor.

She laughed. “I’m sure he’ll warm up to you eventually, right, Yudeki?”

He seemed to understand exactly what she was saying, for he turned his head away from Onee-chan, ear flicking.

“Oi!”

She laughed again.

“We’ll be heading off, too.”

She stopped, looking over at the Sonodas. Hideki-san had her arms raised above her, a yawn escaping her lips. Kotori-san looked just as tired, if not more, than her daughter. Umi-san seemed to be the only one who wasn’t as tired as the two.

Papachika nodded her head and gave the blue-haired woman a pat on the shoulder. “Take care, alright,” she said, smiling. “We should have a get together more often.”

Umi-san nodded. “Yes; we should.” she agreed.

It was at that moment, during the almost setting sun to signify that it was starting to get late, that she remembered. “Ah!” she gasped gaining everyone’s attention.

“What’s wrong, Yuki,” her mama asked. She shook her head at the concern tone of her mama, turning her blue eyes towards Hideki-san, feeling determination flood through her. She had one more thing to do for today, and she wasn’t going to mess it up.

“Hideki-san!” 

The older girl, who seemed tired a few seconds before, straightened up, her amber eyes sharpening and her stance solid. “Yes, Yuki-sama?” she asked, voice strong, deep, and signalling she was ready to take any orders no matter how absurd they may be.

“C-can you please call me ‘Yuki.’” she asked, feeling stupid for stuttering on the first word. She mentally slapped herself, as well, when her voice grew soft as she spoke the sentence.

Hideki-san blinked, puzzled, and she seemed to relax in her stance. “Yuki-sama…?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

No. Not even close.

“Yuki.”

“…Yuki-sama…”

She felt a sense of déjà vu hit her. This was like when they first met–it was getting redundant. She pouted at the older girl.

…She didn’t expect it to have an effect.

Hideki-san’s face flushed lightly, and she could hear her swallow audibly.

“Y…Y-Yuki…chan…”

She felt her heart thud against her chest, as well as excitement. She decided to go a bit further. She gave the older girl a kicked puppy expression.

It got the desired effect that she was hoping for. 

The older girl’s face flushed even darker, and her golden eyes glanced to the side. “Y… Y… Yuki.” she muttered, barely audibly, but still loud enough for everyone around her to hear.

Yuki smiled brightly and rushed towards the older girl, wrapping an arm around the older girl’s neck and nuzzling her face against her shoulder.

“Thank you, Hide-chan!” she exclaimed, giggling.

Hide-chan let out a small yelp, and she could hear Onee-chan laughing loudly, as well as the small chuckles from Papachika and Umi-san. She also noticed something about Hide-chan. She smelled faintly of oak and holding a small hint of vanilla…

A loud meow snapped her out of her thoughts and she moved away from the older girl, staring down at Yudeki, who was pawing at the arm wrapped around him, meowing loudly.

“S-sorry, Yudeki-kun,” she apologized. She then turned to Hide-chan and opened her mouth to say something, before the older girl beat her to it.

“Your ballet recital.”

She blinked, closing her mouth and tilting her head to the side. The older girl seemed to realize her choice of wording and blinked, before raising a hand and awkwardly rubbing the side of her neck.

“When’s your next ballet recital?” she asked after a few moments, glancing between her and the ground, before her golden eyes settled on her.

Her heart thumped against her chest, and she felt the excitement from earlier, which had slowly dialed down, boil back up.

“Saturday. At four. …A-are you planning on seeing it?” she asked, hoping that she would say yes. This would be the first time that she’d see Hide-chan in the crowd when she danced.

Hide-chan continued to rub her neck, before she gave a small, curt nod.

Yuki never felt so elated in her life (besides the time she got barreled by a ton of cats back at Maki-oneechan’s and Rin-oneechan’s house). She smiled wildly, her heart beating even faster and the next thing she did completely bypassed her thought process. 

She stood up straightener and placed a small peck on the older girl’s cheek, before leaning back and walking back towards her family. “I’ll be looking for you in the crowd, Hide-chan!” she called out. She had completely missed her parents talking with Onee-chan, and how they had walked down the sidewalk a little ways off, since she was running down the sidewalk after the three of them, her heart hammering, her face warm, and a smile on her lips the entire time.

She had left so quickly that she didn’t see the small smile that appeared on Hide-chan’s face, but the kitten who had been paying close attention to is saviors noticed it and he meowed, bringing his owner back to reality.

She smiled down at Yudeki. “I’m so excited for Saturday, Yudeki-kun!”

The kitten meowed again, head tilted, seeming confused.

She really was looking forward to Satruday, and the prospect of hanging out with Hide-chan with just the two of them.

…She’ll have to talk with mama about taking care of Papachika and Onee-chan after the recital.


End file.
